Un Viaje, un retorno y una sonrisa
by Jota X
Summary: Mi primer fic espero que les guste, si les gusta haganmelo saber para seguirlo , asi a todo esto la pareja principal NARU HINA nose que sera de las otras aunnarracion pensamientos expresiones
1. Chapter 1

Un Viaje, un retorno y una sonrisa

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en estos últimos 3 años, desde que volví a Konoha.  
La vuelta de Sasuke, mi cuarta o quinta decepción de Sakura y mis fallidos intentos por ser mas fuerte ya estaban siendo muchos, Sasuke estaba por muy encima mi nivel y casi era imposible alcanzarlo y peor aun Sakura se había ido directo a sus brazos cuando el volvió y me dejo mas que claro que me había estado usando para calmar su sed por su Sasuke, había sido un reemplazo barato y seguro… claro era fácil imaginar que cuando acepto mi propuesta de ser novios me podría manejar a gusto por la gran devoción que yo le tenia, seria una marioneta que llenases su caprichos sin tener que darme nada a cambio porque para mi ver su sonrisa era suficiente recompensa, pero esto se acabo, una semana después de la vuelta de Sasuke ella me abandono por el y aunque mis amigos ha puesto su empeño por animarme ya estoy cansado de todo y mi decisión ha sido empezar un nuevo viaje, dificulto que me extrañen demasiado espero que se lo tomen como una misión. Ya le he pedido a Tsunade que me dejara partir por tiempo pero para no amargarla con mis problemas no le quise decir sobre estos, así que negó mi salida pero a pesar de eso… lo siento… debo partir... para quien lea esta carta es porque estuvo en mi depto por favor vigilar que no se llene de ratas ni nada y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta carta se despide

NARUTO…

Hinata: Naruto-Kun

Hace 3 días

---En la salida de Konoha—

Bueno aquí empieza mi viaje… ¿donde podré ir? Supongo que iré a Suna a visitar a Garaa…  
Mientras Naruto pensaba en voz alta un antiguo ermitaño se situó a su lado

Jiraiya¡He! Naruto, vamos en dirección de una villa a entrenar un par de meses¡ANDANDO!

Naruto: "solo se limito a seguir a Jiraiya mientras por lo bajo solo dijo" gracias ero-sanin.

-Había pasado 2 días desde la partida de Naruto hacia aquella villa sin nombre por ahora pareciera que iban hacia Suna, pero a Naruto no le importaba mucho el destino y con ero-sanin habían estado hablando sobre las razones de su partida.

Naruto: y eso fue lo que paso ero-sanin me dejo por Sasuke de un día para otro no lo pude soportar.

Jiraiya: no te preocupes Naruto a donde nos dirigimos no solo te harás mas fuerte, sino que de seguro la pasaras bien además a tus 18 años ya es tiempo de que pruebes lo que son las aventuras nocturnas con un veterano como yo (mientras levantaba los dos pulgares con una gran sonrisa)

naruto lo pensó un momento antes de responder…generalmente le diría a jiraiya que es un pervertido pero en este minuto no tenia a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, hasta podría sonar una muy buena idea…

Naruto: (con una sonrisa) de acuerdo¡acepto tu propuesta!

jiraiya sorprendido por la respuesta de su alumno solo sonrió con mas ganas y se dijo... este viaje será mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Naruto: Mira, de aquí se divisa Suna.

Jiraiya: Tienes razón en ese caso cambiaos de dirección… Naruto quiero que concentres tu chacra en tus pies y corras lo mas rápido que puedas hacia esa dirección (apuntando a la derecha) no te detengas ni mires para atrás para que no te distraigas sabrás cuando detenerte.

Naruto: Pero solo veo desierto…

Jiraiya: Solo hazlo

Naruto: Esta bien, esta bien lo haré… (Lo decía con cara de cabreo)

Naruto concertó su chacra en sus pies y corrió lo más rápido que puedo, con todas sus fuerza… la velocidad que tomaba era increíble sentía como sus brazos tiraban para atrás… nunca había podido correr así como era desierto no habían obstáculos ni nada… podía correr libremente eso le agrado mucho libertad nada mas que liber…. Mier…  
)&($(·"$("·($... y así un fuerte choque lo saco de su libertad…

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu MALDITO TRONCO TE INTERPONES EN MI…. espera dije ¿tronco? "naruto veía sorprendido que ahora se encontraba en un bosque, un frondoso bosque"

Jiraiya: (mientras reía) no pensé que este fuera tu sistema para detenerte pero al menos función (ahora veía entretenido a Naruto)

Naruto: (sin escuchar a Jiraiya) ero-sanin ¿Dónde estamos?.. ¿lo que veo ahí es una aldea?

Jiraiya: así es el una pequeña pero no insignificante aldea en donde hay club nocturnos, bares y ese tipo de cosas, en resumen el paraíso… si se tiene dinero (mientras miraba a Naruto con mirada cómplice)

Naruto solo se limito a tragar saliva pensando en el entrenamiento que le esperaba


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto aun estaba estancado en la entrada de la villa mientras miraba con asombro la villa a la cual habían llegado, además el nombre de la entrada no invitaba a nada bueno "Villa del olvido: renueve su espíritu y olvide malos ratos con noches de absoluta y distorsionada diversión" aunque la villa de día parecía normal por aquel nombre se podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba

Naruto: eto… (Con una gotita en la cabeza y apuntando hacia la aldea) ero-sanin ¿aquí es donde vamos a entrenar?

Jiraiya: ¿ahm? Eee.. Pues no de mañana (con cara pervertida)

Naruto: demonios… entonces ¿de verdad me enseñaras a usar el Kage bunshin?

Jiraiya: que desconfiado, ¡¿dudas del gran poder del Sanin Jiraiya-sama!?

Naruto: pues… no me dijiste nada de eso cuando salimos a entrenar hace 3 años (mirando con desconfianza)

Jiraiya: (rascándose la parte atrás de la cabeza) jejeje pues para serte sincero no tengo idea de cómo potenciar el Kage Bunshin, por eso estamos acá, bueno aparte de pasar unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones pagadas (al escuchar eso Naruto puso los ojos como plato), vez ese camino hacia la derecha de la entrada, va hacia el bosque hacia alla nos dirigimos ahí abra alguien que nos podrá ayudar con el entrenamiento y nos quedara cerca para venir de noche, recuerda que prometiste salir de noche conmigo (decía esto con dos pulgares arriba y gran sonrisa) así que nos vamos de fiesta.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa también) que mas da. ¡Vamos ero-sanin! Al bosque.

Jiraiya: "se te ve mejor Naruto a los 18 y sufriendo por amor esta juventud de hoy jejeje"

Y así se dirigieron camino hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto a dos días y algo de camino de ahí, una chica pelo rosado golpeaba la puerta de una casa.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun podrías abrir la puerta he traído la cena. 

Sasuke: hmp! (see tiene 18 y aun no sabe decir casi nada), esta abierta pasa.

Sakura: nee. Sasuke-kun hoy he hablado con la maestra dice que te dejara salir en un mes más.

Sasuke cuando llego aun era considerado un desertor por dejar la aldea, sin embargo por no atentar en ningún minuto contra ella, haber eliminado a orochimaru y a su hermano Itachi, el castigo no era demasiado, lo habían confinado a las tierras de lo uchihas por unos meses, nada del otro mundo.

Sasuke: ¿has sabido algo de Naruto?

Sakura: (mirando hacia abajo) absolutamente nada, desde que llegaste casi no le he visto.

Sasuke: Hmp… ¿Dónde crees que este? desde que llegue, no lo he visto para nada y necesito decirle algunas cosas.

Sakura: (levantando la vista nuevamente)nee Sasuke-kun, quiero que veas algo (se va a una de la habitaciones de la casa por unos minutos y luego vuelve con un vestido bastante precioso color rosado claro con bonitos detalles) ¿que tal me veo?

Sasuke:…(que podía decir estos años si le habían sentado bien a Sakura, una figura esbelta ni muy alta ni muy baja y su pelo caía a la altura de sus hombros, había cambiado su posición de su bandada hacia un brazo lo que hacia que luciera mas su rostro suave y bien definido acompañado de aquellos ojos color esmeralda) te ves… muy bien sakura

Sakura se sonrojo, no era la primera vez que la piropeaban, pero si era la primera vez que el amor de su vida le daba un cumplido, su primer cumplido y tenia la esperanza que fueran muchos más…

Sasuke: Sakura, yo tengo que decirte unas cosas pero de verdad me gustaría que Naruto también las oyera, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo?

Sakura: claro Sasuke-Kun ¡voy de inmediato! (Se levanto rápidamente, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para ponerse su ropa habitual y luego fue hacia la puerta)

Sakura: (mirando hacia el suelo y dando la espalda a Sasuke) no se si aceptara venir

Sasuke: ¿porque no querría venir?

Sakura: (simulando una sonrisa) jeje por nada por nada, nos vemos

Sasuke: Saku… (Ya había cerrado la puerta) que demonios…

Sakura estaba caminando hacia las afueras de las tierras de los uchihas preguntándose sobre Naruto, no había tenido contacto con el desde que lo dejo y tenia mas que claro que Naruto no aceptaría ver a Sasuke por el echo de que ella se había ido con el… y lo peor de todo que aun no le decía a Sasuke que estaba de noviazgo con Naruto antes de que el llegara… (respiro hondo y exhalo con fuerza) es por amor y toda acción en el amor tiene su precio…

Hinata estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama contemplando la carta de Naruto, no podía creer que se había marchado una vez más por culpa de su harpía novia quen no supo apreciar lo que tenia.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… porque te has ido, quiero que vuelvas, aquí tienes amigos y alguien que de verdad te ama porque tenias que irte. Si no hubiera tenido esa misión hubiera alcanzado a estar contigo y confesarte lo que siento… porque soy tan cobarde…

Hinata maldecía por no llegara tiempo. Pero en algo tenia razón Naruto tenía amigos, Buenos amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino(este no mucho pq habla poco XD pero de verdad es buena persona XD), Lee y Neji se habían vuelto buenos conforme habian pasado los años.

-Toc toc 

unos golpes de puerta sacan a Hinata de sus pensamiento.

Hinata: Adelante

Neji: permiso Hinata-san, Buenos Tardes

Hinata: Buenas tardes Neji-kun

Neji: (por unos segundos miro detenidamente a Hinata) Hinata-san ¿Sucede algo?

Hinata: iee Neji-kun absolutamente nada

Neji: Hinata… no me mientas algo sucede ¿algo con Naruto?

Hinata no podía mentirle a neji, su relación Había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos años ahora más que primos aprecian hermanos al igual que con Manabí, tres hermanos felices, Hinata ahora era reconocida por su clan como una gran ninja y digna sucesora pero esta se había retirado dándole su cupo a Hanabi, Hinata decía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cargos y quería seguir progresando por vía libre. El Consejo tomo en cuenta su proposición y acepto dado que Hanabi también representaba un gran potencial. Por otro lado Neji ahora pertenecía al Anbu y era un ninja muy respetado tanto dentro de la familia como fuera de ella.

Hinata: (bajando su mirada)… si toma lee esto (haciéndole entrega de la carta de naruto)

Neji: (mientras leía la carta rápidamente) ¡Este idiota! Y yo recién llegando de misión

Hinata-san sabes quien estuvo con naruto en el lapso antes que se fuera.

Hinata: lo siento pero no lo se, yo estaba de misión con Kiba-Kun y Shino-kun y llegue hace dos días y encontré la carta en la puerta del depto de Naruto-kun…

Neji: habrá que preguntarle a Shikamaru o a Chouji haber que podemos hacer con esto. No te preocupes Hinata-san el volverá de seguro y si ahora se le quita lo tonto del corazón te buscara a ti

Hinata solo se limito a sonrojarse

Neji: vamos Hinata-san, acompañaba a comprar unas cosas el aire libre te hará bien

Hinata: (sonreía) gracias Neji-kun (cambiaba su mirada a un forma picara y se sonrojaba un poco) es para TenTen-san ¿cierto?

Neji: (sonrojado) tal vez…vamos…

Hinata se levanto y partieron rumbo a la ciudad.

Llevaban unos 15 minutos andando por el camino que había señalado Jiraiya hasta que divisaron una Casa en un claro entre tanto árboles.

Naruto: ¿ahí es?

Jiraiya: si, ahí vive esa persona me pregunto si estará en casa vamos a ver

Naruto: (acelerando el paso) vamos Ero-Sanin

Jiraiya: espera Naruto

en un parpadear 5 Sombras habían rodeado a Naruto mientras una oculta en el suelo sujetaba sus piernas

¿??: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿que haces por acá? nunca te había visto

Naruto: (algo sorprendido) pues… yo…

Jiraiya: he… Naruto… te dije que esperaras… ¡Hiroshi! Soy Jiraiya el chico viene conmigo

Hiroshi: ¿Jiraiya? ¡He! Viejo ermitaño ¿como has estado? (mientras una de las sombras hablaba las otras desaprecian y liberaban a Naruto)

Jiraiya: con caña todavía de la ultima fiesta, pero no hay que dudarlo valió la pena

Hiroshi: (acercándose a jiraiya y dándole la mano) después de esa fiesta tuve que correr 2 kilómetros para volver hasta acá aun no recuerdo como aparecí arriba de un árbol.

Jiraiya: (solo se hecho reir) oye Hiroshi necesito que le enseñes unas técnicas al chico.

Hiroshi: ningún problemas si me lo pide el buen Jiraiya…a todo esto permíteme presentarme (dirigiéndose a naruto que solo estaba confundido y sorprendido) Me llamo Hiroshi Matsumoto un placer conocerte, espero que te guste esforzarte porque entrenaras como nunca.

Naruto: e… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerlo también

Naruto observo a hiroshi, por el rostro y la altura debían tener la misma edad, hiroshi tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros amarrado por una cola, ojos negros y contextura normal, no aprecia nada sorprendente.

Hiroshi: Vayan hacia la casa, los estaré esperando allá. (Diciendo esto hizo un sello y se hizo humo haciendo el típico sonido de un bunshin)

Naruto: Ero-Sanin, el era un…

Jiraiya: Si, era un Kage Bunshin, el tiene acceso a todo los secretos del Kague bunshin y es un maestro en todos. Te espera un buen entrenamiento Naruto.

naruto solo se limito a sonreír las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes

**Listo Segundo capi Up. Me algro que les alla gustado y muchas gracias por lo reviews inpiran caleta grax.**

**sharingan-uchiha****: gracias pro el review A petición hinata aparece en este capitulo ojala lo sigas leyendo**

**Citrikivy****: grax por el review lei tu historía y al encontré muy buena tienes que seguirla. En cuanto a las chicas del burdel muchas sorpresas le esperan al pobre naruto  
**

**kyuzo92****: vale por el review, jeje lamentablemente en este minuto Sasuke si es mas fuerte que anruto, pero naruto ya demostrara que ni el sharingam ni nada lo detiene**

**AkitoxD**** grax por el review lo mismo que le dije a kyuzo92 espera un poko naruto digivolucionara XD**

**zidanezaith**** vale por el review, creo que naruto ya ta grandecito pa irse de juerga por ahí XD tiene que carretear como cualquier persona de su edad XD**

**hasta le next capitulo**

**se despide**

**Jota X**


End file.
